peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Panacea
"I hope that Herr and Frau Mootz are proud of their little boy Mathis, because he's a hell of a lad, I have to say. That was an extraordinary track." (17 April 1997, referring to second session tune below.) "Our man Panacea: what a hero." (22 May 2001) Panacea (since 2005, The Panacea) is the stage name of Mathias Mootz (1976- ), a German musician who served an apprenticeship in classical music and belonged to the boy's choir of Windsbach. He studied music engineering at the SAE Institute and in tandem with this worked for the Chrome label, a subsidiary of Force Inc. Music Works, becoming their A&R manager when it was renamed Position Chrome. To date, he has released 11 albums, the most recent being in 2010, and a large collection of singles, all of which work within the drum and bass genre but include elements of industrial and hardcore (and including samples of Autechre and My Bloody Valentine, among others). AllMusic notes that "although Mootz's work is reported to be only marginally accepted in his home country (and despite high praise by Empire), the brutalizing, overdriving, near industrial breakbeats and buzzing, hoover-esque basslines of tracks such as "Stormbringer" and "Torture" share much with Berlin hardcore artists." Mathias has worked with a variety of acts and under a panoply of pseudonyms. He recorded one session for the programme in 1997 featuring on the fly remixes of some of his early material, and is noted for energetic live DJ sets, playing one such at Peel's 60th birthday party, where it appeared that he and Peel had, at least physically, something in common: "Another one of the programme's heroes who was at the party last night was Panacea, who'd come over from Germany especially to play at the party, and was bragging to me (I'd never met him before), but he was bragging to me about the amount of weight that he's lost. Well, I can tell you I gave him a bit of a prod with the forefinger, and he's got some firming up to do. But who am I to talk?" (01 September 1999) Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *Two sessions, one taped in his own studio and the other recorded at Peel's 60th birthday party. 1. Recorded: unknown. First broadcast: 17 April 1997. Repeated: 29 May 1997. No known commercial release. Session featured on Peel Spring 1997 *Vip Hetzjagd / Chrome 14-A Hybris / Chrome 14-B Hedonism 2. Live DJ set, titles unknown. Recorded 1999-08-31. Not listed as a session in Ken Garner's The Peel Sessions. First broadcast: 01 September 1999. No repeats. No known commercial release. Other Shows Played *18 January 1997: Jacob's Ladder (12" - Stormbringer / Jacob's Ladder) Position Chrome CHROME 7 *18 January 1997: unknown (announced only) *19 January 1997: The Day After (12" - The Day After / Reality) Position Chrome CHROME 8 *February 1997 (FSK): I'm Loosing U (album - Low-Profile Darkness) Position Chrome CD 9 *04 February 1997 (BBC World Service): Day After (12" - The Day After / Reality) Position Chrome CHROME 8 *08 February 1997: Stormbringer (album - Low-Profile Darkness) Position Chrome CD 9 *09 February 1997: Hellbringer (album - Low-Profile Darkness) Position Chrome CD 9 *15 February 1997: 'I'm Loosing You (album - Low-Profile Darkness) Position Chrome CD 9 *06 March 1997: 'VIP Torture (album - Low-Profile Darkness) Position Chrome CD 9 *05 May 1997: Untitled (12")' (Chrome) (recorded under his real name with Problem Child) *03 June 1997: Species I (12" - Species I / Species II) Gyration (under the name of Warfare) *12 June 1997 (BFBS): 'Hybris (12")' (Position Chrome) *19 June 1997 (BFBS): 'Species I (12")' (Gyration) as Warfare *23 December 1997: 'Stormbringer (CD-Low Profile Darkness)' (Position Chrome) (chosen by JP's son William) *03 February 1998: 'Anti Funk (12"-Anti Funk)' (Position Chrome) *11 March 1998 (BBC World Service): Unglory (CD - Twisted Designz ) Position Chrome *18 March 1998 (as Bad Street Boy): Oh Shucks (12" - Ladykiller) Pharma 97PHR016/12 *19 March 1998: 'Twisted Designz (CD-Twisted Designz)' (Position Chrome) *01 April 1998: 'Unglory (CD-Twisted Designz)' (Position Chrome) *16 April 1998: 'Lightbringer (CD-Twisted Designz)' (Position Chrome) *23 April 1998: '? (EP-Alien Hunt Remixes)' (D&Q) *30 April 1998: 'Quantum Loop (CD-Twisted Designz)' (Position Chrome) *27 May 1998: 'Strike It (Compilation LP-Hellspawn (Extreme Metal Meets Extreme Techno)' (Earache) (vs. Dub War) *22 September 1998: 'Killerhertz (as Disorder, with Problem Child) (EP-Global Disaster)' (Position Chrome) *23 December 1998: 'Decade Of Destruction (12")' (Position Chrome) *05 January 1999: 'Find Strength (12")' (Position Chrome) *07 January 1999 (Radio Eins): Find Strength (12") Position Chrome *28 July 1999: 'Robo-Turbo (2x12"-Beware The Future)' (Position Chrome) *29 July 1999: 'Recreate Creation (2x12"-Beware The Future)' (Position Chrome) *29 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Robo-Turbo (2x12" EP - Beware The Future) Position Chrome *04 August 1999: 'Future Beware (2x12"-Beware The Future)' (Position Chrome) *18 August 1999: 'Robo-Turbo (2x12"-Beware The Future)' (Position Chrome) *29 August 2000: 'Pitbull (2x12"-Redeemer)' (Position Chrome) (as Redeemer, with Scud) *12 December 2000: 'Nightmare (CD-German Engineering)' (Position Chrome) *December 2000 (FSK): The Return Of Motion Sickness (CD - German Engineering) Position Chrome *04 January 2001 (Radio Eins): Sunburst 2001 (CD-German Engineering)' (Position Chrome) *11 January 2001: 'German Engineering (CD-German Engineering)' (Position Chrome) *16 January 2001: 'Boo-Yaah (Unlock The Sound) (CD-German Engineering)' (Position Chrome) *13 February 2001: The Creator (CD - German Engineering) Position Chrome *08 March 2001 (Radio Eins): The Creator (CD - German Engineering) Position Chrome *22 May 2001: 'King Of The Jungle (split CD with Cativo-The Hardest Tour On Planet Earth)' (Position Chrome) *24 May 2001: 'King Of The Jungle (split CD with Cativo-The Hardest Tour On Planet Earth)' (Position Chrome) *31 May 2001 (Radio Eins): 'King Of The Jungle (split CD with Cativo-The Hardest Tour On Planet Earth)' (Position Chrome) *05 June 2001: 'Three Seconds Is Now (split CD with Cativo-The Hardest Tour On Planet Earth)' (Position Chrome) (remix of Cativo track) *06 June 2001: 'King Of The Jungle (split CD with Cativo-The Hardest Tour On Planet Earth)' (Position Chrome) *07 June 2001 (Radio Eins): Power Of Darkness (split CD with Cativo-The Hardest Tour On Planet Earth)' (Position Chrome) *03 September 2002: 'King Of The Jungle (3x12"-Chartbreaka)' (Position Chrome) *Computer Music 1998 (Jan-Feb): 'Anti Funk (12"-Anti Funk / Antizocial)' See Also *Record Collection: P External Links *Wikipedia *Allmusic *Discogs *Teenage Kicks: The Drum Is Everything Category:Artists